30 Kisses: Alice in Wonderland
by MegganBlack
Summary: A dark story about The King of Hearts and Alice as a pairing of the Wonderland. It was an unexpected relationship, but everything had a way to work on. Maybe the King of Hearts saw the Queen in Alice, or maybe he was looking for a different person. Enjoy.
1. Look Over There

**1. Look over there**

The only person he couldn't use his ability was the one he loved. No... It wasn't because of his pure love. He could make the other people do what he wanted... with just a single command via telephaty. But not on this girl... It wasn't anything about how much he cared for the young woman neither, who was there... Not even knowing his presence yet. But soon, she would notice him. And she would certainly understand how a love should be.

The Queen of Hearts was immune to his powers.

The long haired tall man couldn't help but looking at the brunette's posture. She was down on her knees, arms reaching forward and back, leaving the colourful flowers she picked from the garden of the QueensLand. She was so inviting; her neck, her cheeks, her lips... The King of the Hearts couldn't wait for kissing her. But he was a patient man. His once called castle could be nothing but a ruin right now. That didn't mean it was erased from the Wonderland. And this beauty, his Alice seemed like she had a bond with this place. Maybe it was the pieces of the Queen of Hearts, but maybe... it was something else.

The King flicked the dark strands back from his eyes and continued sitting on an oversized rock which he found comfortable. It was his land -along with the rest of the Wonderland of course- and the view now was certainly perfect: Alice, collecting unnatural coloured flowers and leaves on her apron. How innocent she was... How beautiful... He could watch her all day and never get bored.

He didn't want to bother. Placing a hand under his chin, he smiled a little. She was his... But she didn't know it yet. But soon... Their love would become their whole world. He didn't even need his mental ability to attract Alice. Yes... a bit too confident.

"_Hey there..."_ He said in his own head, pitch black eyes locked her fragile body in a strong gaze, her hair was shining in a golden light of the sun.

What he didn't expect was Alice looking over at him from her shoulder and smiling, like she heard his call. It was even more surprising, when she waved her hand at him.


	2. The Letter

**2. The Letter**

The paper in her hands was smelling delicious, like misk... A manly perfume, but gentle... Maybe fragile in the same time. What she never thought was... It wasn't coming from the man she loved. To be honest she never met with the King of Hearts, he was a stranger. But receiving a love letter from him... It was a mixed feeling. She was surprised, yet not sure if she should be flattered. But she was...

... happy...

_'I'd love to see you tonite... In the rose garden, the backyard of the castle ruins.'_

It ended this way, with love and regards. But her heart was beating even faster with many thoughts. Of course it wasn't a date. Alice was going there to tell that man about her relationship with the mad hat maker of the Wonderland. She belonged to only one person and it would stay like that! Her Hatter was able to have her heart and no other else.

Her mind fought over many lecture possibilities she could give to Hearts, but she had no idea how her looks were telling another story. She was dressed up nicely, her hair was combed almost flawless. She even put on one of her aunt's lip-gloss, a dark strawberry.

No, this wasn't a date. It was really not!

These thoughts never explained she hid the letter in her dresser, under some cloths. And it never was a reason why she couldn't help to imagine the King of Hearts kissing her. She still told herself: This wasn't a date.

----- --- ---

** A/N:** If you're wondering about when these drabbles take place, let me tell you. It's a few years after the incident happened in Wonderland. Alice is now 21 years old and she has a relationship with the Mad Hatter for months. Mostly based on my friend's fiction called Reflections. If you want to check that fiction, please check my profile. I have the links there.


	3. Jolt

**3. Jolt**

She couldn't remember how things happened so fast. One second she saw him there, waiting for her in the middle of a small garden; a red rose in his hand. The other second she was in his arms, breathing his scent: misk and jasmine. It was an odd scent for a man, but Alice couldn't say she disliked it. He was truly intoxicating, especially with that confident smile.

Her fingertips reached up to his lips, touching every piercing carefully. The King of Hearts had two lip-piercings and one on his left brow. It was odd, nothing like she used to know. But she didn't deny the fact it was interesting.

When the tall man ran his hand gently on her hair, so soft and relaxing; Alice felt something was being broken inside. But she couldn't name it. Pushing the man away from herself, she wanted to scream.

_This wasn't the reason why she came here!_

But the unexpected events continued, when she found out she couldn't resist him. Maybe she didn't want to. He kissed her forehead, she wanted more. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, she loved the heat. That wasn't something her hat-maker could give. He was always so cold, his body never responded her the way the King of Hearts did.

Of course she wasn't comparing them, but... Of course, she loved the Mad Hatter and not this man with heavy eye make-up. Placing both hands on his cheeks, Alice discovered every part of him slowly... curiously. Her hands ran softly on his waist length dark hair, then to his tense shoulders... and then over his chest, slightly muscular, but quite fragile in the same time.

_"Do you fear of me, Alice?"_ His voice purred into her ear in a whisper. Emerald eyes looked up at his pitch black ones, her lips finally turning into a weak smirk. It was a no, then she wrapped her arms around his neck; not planning to let him go. It was quite clear now...

She made her choice.

This man belonged to her, with a different kind of obsession. And he would_ always_ be.

When his delicate lips touched her neck, the brunette woman girl could feel the ground was shaking under her feet. Nothing would be the same in Wonderland again.

The King of Hearts just smiled knowingly, closing his eyes to focus more on his prize. He certainly was holding what he wanted for a long time now.


	4. Our Distance and That Person

**4.Our Distance and That Person**

Everytime he touched her arms, she pulled them away to a safe distance. Maybe it was an instinc, but Hearts didn't love that. Each time he leaned down to kiss her, she looked to another way uncomfortably... never giving what he desired. Even holding her hand was impossible, she barely allowed that.

Her unhappiness could be easily read on her face, her posture... her movements. Everything was uneasy, everything was more difficult than it seemed.

Now she was standing on the green hills of the Wonderland, his dark eyes watching her back. She wasn't even facing him.

His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his lips were looking like a thin line with silver jewelary placed here and there. His aura was darker than usual. He didn't like the way how she was sad. She never deserved such bad feelings. If only she let him, he would make her more than a queen. But he knew she would never.

_"Let's go home."_ He said with a mute tone, unreadable. His snake looking eyes never let her away.

Alice only shook her head, long brown hair already dancing with the chilling wind. She was staring at a far distance, unhappy.

_"Wonderland is not my home."_ She murmured.

The King of Hearts knew it wasn't about the Wonderland, but it was just a mad hat maker. Approaching at Alice to take her hand in a firm but gentle grip, the tall man gave a tug at her.

_"Neither that wicked world you used to live."_ He smirked a bit, not deviously. She finally stopped resisting and let him lead the way. _"But I can be... if you want."_ He was giving one of his famous seducing smiles at the young woman.

Her sadness never failed and no answers came from her soft lips. He never expected one anyways.


	5. Hey, you know

**5."Hey, you know..."**

His beautiful castle was nothing but ancient ruins now. And it was all Alice's fault... It was all her doing. And she was the reason why his queen betrayed him. She was also the one killing his queen. But still... Why did he fall for someone who destroyed his life? He had everything before and now...

All he had was Alice. But that was okay. He loved him to death...

_...To his death..._

The brunette was all of his life currently. But she was too silent, but that was okay aswell. He loved her like this.

Tugging her index finger to the tie in his hair, she let his pony tail free; now dark strands falling on his shoulders. She liked his hair down like this better. An amused smirk on his lips, snake shaped eyes watched the young woman playing with his hair. At least she was showing some interest in him... finally.

_"Hey, you know I can cut it for you."_ He offered sweetly. But a protest quickly escaped from Alice's lips, as she grabbed all his soft hair and lifted up to see his neck clearly.

_"No, long is good."_ She frowned and kissed the back of his neck, which sent shivers to the man's every nerve in his body.

_"Fine."_ He chuckled smoothly and closed his eyes. He wasn't really surprised, when Alice's lips touched to his first lip-ring, then moving to the next piercing. Enjoying her every movement, Hearts kept sitting on the checkered grass of the endless fields of Pale Realm. It was quite rare to have her playing with him, exploring new tastes of the king.

Just happy... He was in a new heaven. And this time, it was better than with the queen.


	6. The Space Between Dream and Reality

**6. The Space Between Dream and Reality**

The rain was heavy and it didn't look like stopping anytime soon. The smell of fresh earth completely the same as her other world. Maybe Wonderland wasn't too much different anyways. But it really was. Because she spent most of the time here in Wonderland. She had many friends and now a new love interest.

It was a bit strange to admit, but yes... The King of Hearts was all she could think now. When she had to leave the Mad Hatter behind, she knew she would be missed in the tea-parties which she never was invited. And she never could sip even a drop... even after she found herself in the green-skinned man's arms. But she no longer belonged there... And she didn't want to think of the blond hat maker anymore. It was painful to remember what she broke.

_"Alice! You cannot leave me like this!"_ He shouted as she remembered. _"I love you! What made you change your mind?!"_ He continued on and on... And she stepped out of his little cottage emotionlessly.

He always warned him about how dangerous the King of Hearts could be, but... That was a lie. Alice could see clearly now. Everything was a lie. How could he be that evil as the Mad Hatter mentioned? That seductive smile, his smooth voice, gentle words and never-ending love.

She smiled with a relaxed expression, raising her hand out of the window and feeling the cold rain drops in her palm. Was she happy? She should be... Or she wasn't and she didn't know it yet. Suddenly she felt an arm snaking around her waist from the back and a hand reaching to her now wet hand from the weather.

The sweet words were quite welcomed to her ears, she couldn't resist shivering with excitement. And when the man brought her hand to his lips and licked the rain drops from her palm with butterfly kisses, she giggled.

_"Let's go outside."_ The man purred into her palm and Alice nodded happily, accepting the offer. The next thing she remembered was being carried outside over his shoulder, laughing madly. In a few minutes they were both wet as fish. Hearts was planning to use 'the drying process' as an oppurtinity to play with Alice.

It could be a dream or reality, but she stopped caring long time ago. She suffered enough and now it was time to have fun.

The make-up she wore already fell down as black tears, but she wasn't crying anymore. Running like there was no tomorrow until her legs gave the last energy she had and falling down with Hearts, she never stopped smiling. They rolled until both were laying down, facing the sky. The grey clouds were so beautiful and so watching the journey of the rain drops.

The dark haired wet man pushed himself on his elbows and placed a warm kiss on top of her forehead. And she closed her eyes.


	7. Superstar

**7. Superstar**

The rain still hasn't stopped and it's been almost a month. Alice thought the sky was crying in a romantic or childish way. But The King of Hearts thought it wasn't something unimportant. This place was related to Alice and if it rained this much, there should be something wrong.

But she looked like she was quite happy.

_"Can I taste it?"_ She asked curiously, emerald eyes examining the red liquor in the glass in his hand. Raising a brow, amused; Hearts smirked playfully.

_"Of course."_ He raised the half-full glass to the young woman, willing to hand it to her.

The brunette passed his offering hand and pressed her lips against his, licking the drops of the red wine and then tugging the piercings with her teeth. The man was already melted away, loving the way how she teased him all the time. He knew she really couldn't resist him. Pulling back, she gave a thoughtful face.

_"Mmm... Not really bad."_ A smile on her face, she traced her fingers over the scar on his neck... Right on the heart tattoo.

_"Would you like some more, Lady Alice?"_ He asked kindly, hoping this was a foreplay of their first love-making season.

_"No, thank you very much."_ She winked and walked away from Hearts, leaving him all empty-handed.


	8. Our Own World

**8. Our Own World**

He didn't love to sleep, he slept hell a lot back in his dark days in the dungeons of the Queensland castle. There was nothing to do in that small cell of his. There was noone to talk to, nothing to look at. He was about to lose his mind.

The first two months passed away in pain and unconciousness. The Queen had stabbed him in the neck and locked him down, away from herself. The wound gave him many headaches and a stubborn fever. But he was able to survive. He knew the Queen had intended to kill him. But she failed.

Now he was laying on his bed, his dark and frilly sleeved coat was down on the floor. A tight dark red shirt and low belt black pants were on him. His back was leant against the headboard, the room was dark, but at least pretty warm. He ran his hand through the soft brown hair, which belonged to the girl who was sleeping on his chest in peace. The candle light was weak, but his pitch black eyes got used to it after a couple minutes. She was beautiful and she had changed so much. But she was still quite a challange to kiss.

But why?

The sides of lips were quircked up into a victorious smirk, as he whispered to the girl in dreams. _"You failed, Alice."_

He was alive and even she didn't have the courage to get rid of him already. This was Alice's world, so was his. And in truth, she would never be able to kill him.


	9. Dash

**9. Dash**

Everything started with a _"Hey, you are really weak without that blade of yours."_ coming out from Hearts' lips. And suddenly it turned out a challange. Stabbing the blade into the door of Hearts' new house in Wonderland, Alice ran after the man in the garden of red roses of his backyard. This place was no castle, but it was cute. It somehow matched the personality of the so called King of Wonderland.

What kind of a king would play with a young woman like this anyways?

_"If I'm so weak, then why are you running away from me?"_ She laughed, running faster to catch him. But Hearts didn't stop easily.

_"Because I'm not so stupid as you think. I'm not a punch-bag, you know."_ He was still able to give one of his lopsided seductive smiles, while running for his dear life.

_"Just stop already, Mr King of Broken Hearts!"_ Her cheeks were getting redder with the flow of blood, it was tiring to run and yell in the same time. _"I'm ordering you!"_

Suddenly the man stopped and faced her, giving her a honourful bow. _"As you wish, m'lady."_ He chuckled and ducked away from her first punch. His pony-tail was tight behind his head and the red crown on his head looked like a nice target, but she missed it aswell. He was quick like a cat. A punch, another one and a kick... Damn, she missed them all so badly.

In a moment he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and whispering something to her ear, while his frilly sleeves were being an easy target for the brunette. She grabbed them, stepping on his heavy boots, then turning herself to him for another punch. She didn't miss this time, her fist connected with his forehead. He fell backwards, vision going blank and the crown flew away, both landing onto the soft grass.

To be honest, Hearts was expecting worriness from Alice, but... She just looked down at him and gave a sadistic smirk. No... She wasn't kneeling down to check his bruised forehead. And no, she wasn't running to help him onto his feet. She just stood there... and smiled.

_"Deja vu."_ Alice purred. "_Don't you think so?"_

Hearts' face fell with the sudden change in Alice's behaviours. Maybe he was wrong... Wrong from the beginning.


	10. No: 10

**10. #10**

Emerald eyes were watching the sleeping image of the man on the couch. She even pulled a blanket over his body. The weather was cold, the rain had started once more; making them getting trapped in his house once more. The sky was grey and the scent of the fresh earth was all they could smell lately. It had been more than a week... Alice hated to be locked in.

It was a rare moment though... King of Hearts sleeping on a couch. His face looked peaceful, eyelashes long, the red crown was resting on the floor beside the couch. His chest was heaving up and down in a slow pace. His lips were parted slightly; it was an inviting look for sure.

A tiny smile on Alice's face, she stood up and walked towards him on knees, stopping right beside him. Now she was sitting on the cold floor, a hand was running on his dark long hair. So silky... So this was how he looked while sleeping. She had never seen this before. Hearts never slept. But now...

Alice looked down to the empty wine glass on the floor and smirked a bit. So the drugs she took from her aunt's medical closet worked successfully. After pecking a kiss to his cheek softly, the young woman reached under the couch and pulled a very familiar blade which shone in the dim of the light. Not even thinking twice, she pressed it against his neck, making sure the tip connected to the red heart tattoo. While her other hand was stroking the wounded area on his forehead -which she gave him a while ago-, Alice whispered into his ear. It didn't matter if he heard it or not.

_"What do you want from me?"_ Her tone was soft. _"Who do you want from me?"_

But he never answered, still deep down in a drugged sleep. His skin somehow looked paler now.

And Alice sighed, closing her eyes... thinking if she should stab the blade down to his throat or not. Long minutes passed and she opened her eyes, making a scratch on his cheek. The drops of blood ran down on his milky skin, giving extra colour to his ghostly image. He didn't even wince. Now looking much more interested, the brunette made another scratch on his neck. They were superficial cuts, nothing big; but both were able to draw blood.

_"I think I'll give you a chance."_ She smirked. _"You aren't that bad, at least. You are kind of cute."_

Then she wiped the blood on her clean apron and smiled sweetly.


	11. Gardenia

**11. Gardenia**

The sky never gave up on the colour gray. So stubborn, so sad... But the weather finally made something good for them and the rain finally stopped. At least for a few hours. The sun continued hiding behind the dark clouds, not planning to show it's face for a while more. Maybe it was embrassed, maybe it didn't want to see Alice anymore.

Innocent emerald eyes looked at the red roses in a close distance, then the girl kneeled down to smell the sweet odour of the flowers. She was in the backyard of Hearts' house. And there was the King of Hearts standing on the door, arms crossed, face looking a bit exhausted. She really wanted to laugh at his sleepy face. He had no idea how he felt asleep, he didn't know about the drugs. And certainly had no idea about how he scratched his cheek and neck.

_"Maybe it's the weather, making you terrible like this. You seem to lose your spark."_ Alice picked up a red rose and brushed it against her cheek, playing the innocent as usual.

The man settled his red crown on his head and tied his hair in a tight pony-tail behind his head. _"But you still find me attractive, don't you my dear Alice?"_ He was still able to purr with seductive.

_"Who said I like you in the first place?"_ The girl raised a brow playfully.

Giving a dramatic pose, the man started to walk towards his target. _"You marked me, Alice."_ And he touched the cut on his cheek and gave another seducing smile. _"Twice..."_ He then tapped on his tattoo on the neck._ "Or should I say three times?"_ He stopped right in front of her and leant down to face her very closely.

The young woman's face was certainly unreadable. Was she smiling? Or was she mad? Maybe it was a mean smirk, or sorrow? She paused for a while... the silence was deadly. When she finally broke the weird tension between them, there was amusement in her expression.

_"Actually... Four times."_ She poked his stomach over the coat he was wearing. There was no way she could know of the scar, the Queen gave him some time ago. She never seen his body afterall. And there was only way she could guess such a detail.

He was never able to finish his thought, when the young woman raised on her toes to kiss him. It always distracted him perfectly.


	12. In A Good Mood

**12. In A Good Mood**

He looked like loving to carry those scratches on his cheek and neck. He was proud of them, Alice thought without a doubt. She didn't understand his never-ending needs, not even a bit. But with what he had done this time, she thought he certainly deserved a chance.

Candle-lights, fruit scents, a wonderful dinner and a gentleman; what could a woman want more? Alice knew she was no ordinary girl and Wonderland wasn't quite a normal place neither. She could bet it wasn't about the red wine, she was drinking the fourth glass now. The King of Hearts already prooved how he desired her greatly. And it was her turn to lower her shields.

Her hands caught Hearts from his collars, he was certainly off guard. Actually his confident smile froze on his face for a bit with the shock of being shoved towards the table. The wine bottle crashed down to the floor, splashing the red liquor around like blood drops. Now his face was certainly amused, trying to understand what Alice was trying to do. But he couldn't let her leaving this wonderful mood he was waiting for a long time. Placing his hands on her hips gently, he whispered sweetly.

_"Isn't this table a bit uncomfortable, Alice; especially when I'm in the bottom?"_ His question was losing it's meaning, when he was distracted by the young woman trying to rip every button of his coat and pushing his shirt up over his head quickly. His voice was muffled, as the cloths stopped their journey over his mouth. Squirming to breath even when he could feel her hands on his skin; the man rolled over the table and fell down, some glass pieces cutting his left hand, leaving nasty and painful scratches this time.

The next thing he felt was the warm hand of Alice on his arm, she was kneeling beside him and asking if he was okay. Pitch black eyes looked at the worried emerald ones for a silent moment, then he smiled. _"It's nothing big."_

The brown haired girl sighed, shaking her head; and she pulled him to his feet, dragging him to couch. Who could guess this little game ended in blood aswell?

_"Let me wrap it."_ She murmured, something in her eyes sparkling. Hearts already knew what it was, so he didn't reject.


	13. Excessive Chain

**13. Excessive Chain**

His hand was wrapped with a white cloth all nicely by gentle hands, now he was leaning his back to the couch, sitting with only his pants on. With Alice's forcing his cloths off from his head, now they were resting on the floor not in a tidy way.

It was quite amusing to see the young woman not hiding her eyes from his chest, from his body. The man was slim, but not really skinny. He was slightly toned and somehow looked fragile for a man. So defenseless like this.

Hearts knew how shameless she could be sometimes. His piercings took her interest greatly, it seemed. She poked the ring on his right nipple, then the other silver one on his belly button, giving it a playful tug. Emerald eyes were staring at the wide scar on his stomach, which some other woman gave him long time ago.

_"A large collection of piercings you have."_ She whispered in a purr and leant towards him, which made the man shiver a bit. _"Doesn't that feel cold?"_

His answer was a charming smile, a smooth one indeed. _"I always have higher temperature than usual."_ He was right, Alice noticed it before in her exploring touches. And she liked it. He felt so real after all those coldness. Hearts relaxed even more, he knew he could trust her. Maybe it was a risky game, but he couldn't help it.

_"So you are indeed a hot-headed guy, aren't-"_ She could never finish her sentence. The King knew how to silence her perfectly in his own way. Alice didn't resist this time, letting him taking the control this time. But when she felt his weight on her as their kiss continued, she wasn't able to control her boiling blood anymore. Pushing him off herself, she climbed on him, sitting on his stomach, making him losing his calmth once more. Hearts caught her neck and pulled her face down for another kiss, then trying to push her away and down, under him. But the young woman fought her way for dominance.

After a few minutes of struggling, their kisses already ended and it turned out to a complete fight. The only difference was the lust being involved in. Alice's apron was long gone, heavy boots kicked out as with his pants and her dress was unzipped; the couch was a mess now. Hearts could feel his hand was bleeding again with all these action.

The image was funny though. One second he was on the top and the other moment she was. The fight ended with both falling from the couch altogether, Alice landing on the Hearts; using him like a pillow.

The King of Hearts made a painful sound from his throat and Alice's face bumped onto his chest. They were both breathless and tired already. But they started to laugh.

------------------------

**A/N:** If you read my story this far, please drop a comment and tell me what you think about it. You know it always gives courage to the author. As another note you can check my DevArt gallery to see how King of Hearts looks like, if you're curious. The link is in my bio.

Thanks.


	14. Radiocassette player

**14. Radio-cassette player**

The same old song was playing over and over. It was ending, then restarting. After a couple of times it felt like a part of the room they were in now. The weather was grey, no sun-light made it's way through the window Alice was looking out now. Her elbows were placed on the back of the chair, her chin was resting in her palms. Emerald eyes seemed to be the only colourful thing in this greyness.

She couldn't hear the music anymore, her ears got used to it already. Then her face was turned to check the bed. Red sheets and the King of Hearts sleeping peacefully inside. His long dark hair was splayed on the soft silky sheets. His bare shoulders looked so pale, like he wasn't even alive. She could hear his silent breathing even the music was playing all over again.

_Too weak_, she thought and turned her gaze back out of the window once more.


	15. Perfect Blue

**15. Perfect Blue**

_"I wish I could see the sky once more. I wish I could feel the sun on my skin again. I wish..."_ A small but sad smile on her face, she grabbed the red umbrella and opened the door. Her lover followed after Alice, pulling the coat over his slim body. It was quite cold.

Two steps and she was standing out in the rain. Wonderland was certainly losing it's colours.

_...Green sad eyes and red royal crown..._

_"You'll catch a cold, Alice."_ The man called after her, pulling up the collars of his coat. But she didn't respond, only continued walking away in the rose garden. _"Come back home."_

That made the edges of her lips quircking up, an unreadable expression certainly.

Couldn't wait any longer, Hearts stepped outside and not caring about getting wet. _"Wait, Alice!"_ He called her once more, now closing the distance between them.

_"Why doesn't the rain stop?"_ She whispered to herself. The rain started with their first kiss and... it got heavier with every step they took.

But the man held her, making the young woman turn, so they could face each other. She didn't look up, not still when her lover threw the umbrella away. _"It doesn't stop, because..."_ He sighed, giving a tired smile. He still looked charming even when he was wet and exhausted. Then he leant down to kiss her.

_...A kiss without any return..._

Then he pulled away, kneeling down on the grass. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his head rested on her chest.

_...A hug without any return..._

_"It's because you want to kill me again."_ He said not so smoothly this time, his calm attitude was fading away; a feeling of betrayal. His pitch black eyes were closed, never letting her go. Alice didn't break her silence and he hugged her tighter. _"You can do it, if you want. I_ _won't resist."_ He said softly.

After a long moment, he could feel her hands around him. She was hugging him back.

-------------

**A/N:** For Jennifer...


	16. Invincible

**16. Invincible**

The red metal felt not so cold in her hands. It should be his high body heat, she thought. It was a beautiful crown, that was for sure. Examining every detail with her fingertips, Alice adored it. _Such a beautiful art piece_, she thought.

Her dark haired lover wasn't around since an hour and she hated to wait this much. If she wanted to play, that meant she wanted it right now. Pulling the soft silky sheets over her chest, she leant back at the headboard of the bed.

A small smirk on the man's face, he stood tall in front of the mirror. His pitch black eyes looking down on the shiney and sharp blade in his hands. He could see his reflection perfectly, testing the sharpness. Then he heard Alice calling his name. She was being impatient again. After what happened under the rain that day, she suddenly became more lusty and more greedy over him. He loved the attention without a doubt. He trapped her at last. It took some time, but was succeed.

Returning to the bedroom, he didn't forget to hide the blade behind him. The black shirt he wore was opened, his pants were low around his hips. _"Don't tell me you're getting sleepy."_ He purred, smiling charmingly.

Alice just chuckled, placing the crown on her head. _"Look at me, I'm a queen."_ It was such a rare moment for the King of Hearts to find Alice in his bed, wearing nothing but his crown. The blade was dropped down on the floor with the shock and he climbed onto the bed without thinking.

_"You really are."_ He smirked and kissed her.


	17. Kilohertz

**17. Kilohertz**

_A twist and a turn..._

Brown hair was dancing in the air with the sharp movements of the young woman. A jump and fisting the air madly, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. The music was so loud and noisy that she couldn't say it was what she liked, but she couldn't say it was bad neither. If her king desired it this much, then she could at least give it a chance.

It wasn't really bad to have a really happy king dancing right in front of her. His pony tail was drawing circles in the air. It was kind of funny how the crown was able to stand on his head in this situation.

The flow between them was smooth, the moment was something peaceful. They were just dancing, while their eyes were locked to each others. The music could be _loud_, but noone was complaining.

---------

**A/N:** Let's say, this is the silence before the storm.


	18. say ahhhh

**18. Say "ahhh..."**

Red wine... not an addiction of hers. It belonged to the man she liked. Like the Mad Hatter was into his precious tea, the King of Hearts was for the red wine. She never even tasted alcohol until her lover introduced it to her curious life. She wasn't addicted to it; but whenever he offered it to her, she never said no. It tasted like their lust. It should be about drinking it before starting to play. It tasted like the King of Hearts. Sweet, mysterious and intoxicating.

Alice still couldn't stand more than four glasses. She always ended up laying passed out on the couch. Sometimes he carried her unconcious body to the bed, leaving her alone to rest. But sometimes he couldn't help himself to wake her up and continue playing with a drunk Alice.

A drunk Alice was something surprising. Her movements were never expected and she was saying such weird things nonsense. But Hearts loved it. She was no longer strong like that. And no more taking the control of the king. That was something he wanted for so long.

Placing an awake, but completely drunk Alice onto the bed; the long haired man smirked and sat beside her comfortably. Taking his time, the king removed her apron, dress and boots; leaving her only with underwears and knee long purple/black striped socks. His pale and thin fingers started to flick the hair strands away from her face. How adorable she looked when her cheeks were flushed to a rosey pink colour. Her moisture lips were parted slightly and her emerald eyes were half closed, looking a bit glassy.

He took the red crown off from his head and placed it on the night stand slowly. Then he opened the drawer to find a certain item.

_"Want to play, hnn?"_ Alice asked in a lusty but very drunk way. Then her hand caught the front of his shirt weakly.

The man was amused once more. The wine could be his addiction and he was Alice's. Not reacting to her hand, he drew out the small blade of his from the drawer and pointed the sharp tip against her chin. _"Of course, Alice. I'm always at your service."_ He said smoothly, moving the blade down to her neck. She didn't wince or react, probably not even feeling what he was doing. Her hand slowly pulled him at herself for a kiss. Her lips moved so little, but he never lost his passion. When she broke the kiss, she was finally able to feel the cold blade travelling down to her shoulder without leaving any scratches.

_"That supposed to my kink."_ She chuckled, trying to open her eyes, but failing. His facial expression was seductive as usual, so she didn't even care to suspect him in any way. He was never a threat and she was so about to fall asleep now.

_"Oh... It really is in your hands."_ He purred and moved the tip to her bra strap, then cutting it in a single motion. _"But I have something_ _else in my mind today, Alice."_ He moved his face closer to hers, their noses touching each others. The blade was now pressed against her chest, where her heart should be. _"It may hurt..."_ He whispered against her lips. _"...a lot."_

Taking a deep breath to collect all the strength to make a final move to stab the blade deep down into her heart, the King of Hearts adored the beauty under him for the last time. She was only his and that would never change. He was confident and lovely, even when he was about to end his lover's life. He wasn't surprised when he felt her arms wrapped around his neck warmly. He returned her kiss, when their lips met for the last time. He was savouring every taste, every second, everything about Alice. It ended with a soft smile on her lips and she sighed.

_"I love you."_ She said softly, her voice is difficult to hear. And pitch black eyes opened wide in shock. His arm started to shake and he looked at her face carefully. Was she joking or was it because of the alcohol in her veins? Alice looked so innocent with her pink cheeks and cute expression.

Placing the knife beside the pillow, Hearts buried his face into her neck, hugging her tightly.

_"I love you, too."_ His breath hitched, his whole body was shaking. _"My sweet Alice..."_

And they laid like that all night.

--------------

**A/N:** The whole story is dedicated to Jennifer...


	19. Red

**19. Red**

Playing with her half empty tea-cup, the brown haired girl smiled sweetly and looked over the table to the King of Hearts. This taste always reminded her the past, those colourful lovely days. What had changed so far?

_"You still love her, don't you?"_ She asked, simple and curious.

When the man tried to give a questioning look, Alice shook her head once. Games were not needed anymore. She wanted the truth.

_Defeat..._

Giving up, he shrugged and lowered his face to hide his expression from Alice. But the young woman could guess it easily... She knew how he was obsessed over his ex-wife... The Queen of Hearts... That woman didn't exist anymore.

_"I won't lie to you."_ He sighed and leant over the table to reach her hand. His best smile was on his face, confident and smooth. _"I do."_

Alice didn't gasp, it wasn't a surprise. But she was half disappointed. Emerald eyes looked on their hands and she murmured. _"And I_ _killed her. You should be blaming me."_

But the King chuckled. _"I don't understand it, Alice. You didn't kill anyone."_ Then he kissed her hand gently. _"You are her and she is_ _you."_ His lips quircked up in a very sweet smile. _"You are only confused a bit. It's okay, Alice. I don't mind."_

Alice could only stare at his face.


	20. The Road Home

**20. The Road Home**

_"We are not the same..."_ She murmured, her words disappeared in the air. Noone heard it.

_"I don't recall anything of her."_ She sighed, that was partially true. And partially a lie.

"_How can I be two different person in the same time? I'm myself and... my name is Alice."_ She looked to the mirror with emerald eyes. It was her own image. No spark of red or nothing about that other woman. They said she was trapped in Alice, but they were wrong! Yes, she admitted bitterly that she used to stay in an asylum for years. But that wasn't the point.

Lowering her eyes, she tried to concantrate... She needed to remember what happened. What made people start to think she was the person she killed some time ago. But nothing came to her mind... Only the King's words...

_"...You are the same..."_

Her breath hitched. And she left the house of her lover. Running faster and faster, she found herself in the Queensland... The place everything between her and him started. It was about to end now here.

She could promise that. Her emerald eyes looked almost grey, when she saw the tall figure standing beside the ruins. It was the man he was looking for.


	21. Violence

**21. Violence**

Everything happened so suddenly... so quickly. The first thing the King of Hearts remembered was a flash of light, after Alice appeared. And that was all he could see. Her blade aiming and making it's move towards him... painfully... bitterly...

As a reflex he jumped backwards to protect himself from the surprise attack of his lover. Never losing his calmth, he raised his hands like he was surrendering. _"Wait, Alice! Wait!"_ He said between sharp breaths. But that didn't make her stop. Quite the opposite she made her way harder and faster this time, slashing the air with her blade with more rage. He was successful with avoiding that, too. But he wasn't sure how much longer his luck would work.

_"What happened?"_ He gasped, ducking and trying to move away from her madness. _"Can't we talk about_ _this, Alice?"_ But all answer he received was her Vorpal Blade flying towards him. For some reason he couldn't believe she really threw that blade at him. Quickly spinning to the left side, he tried to get away; but it was too close. The pony-tail was flagged to the opposite side and the blade flew into it, cutting away the tie, setting his long dark hair free.

Now breathing harshly, his hair falling down on his shoulders towards his waist; the King of Hearts felt like he had no other options at this point. His right hand found and pulled a familiar blade from his belt. He tried to kill Alice with this... twice.

And failed.

_"I don't want to do this, Alice."_ He said, raising his voice. _"Because I love you."_

But Alice frowned madly and yelled at him. _"You don't love me! You only want her!_" She ran at him with her best speed, trying to stab him deadly.

The lovers ended up in each others' arms. Both's eyes were widening with shock and pain, both panting harshly. An uncomfortable expression formed on Alice's face as she gasped, her breath hitching. The King of Hearts' face was calm as usual, not giving away any emotion. Emerald and pitch black eyes were locked to each other. The man could feel Alice was leaning against him with all her weight. She couldn't stand on her legs anymore. Swallowing hard, he sank down on his knees, Alice in his arms. His eyes were the one who broke the stubborn gaze, down to check the wounds.

The Vorpal Blade was stabbed right into his shoulder, the blood didn't give much colour on his already red clothing. But he could feel the copper taste already. And he saw his own blade disappearing into Alice's stomach. His hand was still gripping it, he could feel the warm liquid covering his hand. Alice's head dropped on his shoulder, her face was buring into his neck.

_"You're wrong... I love you..."_ He whispered softly to comfort her._ "I only want you."_

And they stayed like that, neither of them was able to move anyways.


	22. Cradle

**22. Cradle**

Blurry jade eyes were opened slowly in the soft darkness of the night. Even if she didn't try to stand up, Alice could feel she was feeling very dizzy. And the pain in her stomach was uncomfortable. The silky sheets were damp with her sweat. It was too hot, she could bet. The man who was laying beside him was also a great source of this heat.

She could hear his steady breathing in this annoying silence... loudly.

Alice could still remember the rage of the previous events, but everything seemed so far away... She couldn't feel the same anymore. Her rage had faded away. So did her confusion. Everything was so clear now. But she was so tired now... That fight certainly drained all her energy.

Trying to shift on the bed, Alice noticed her waist was covered tightly in bandages, so did the King of Hearts' upper body. He should be the one helping her instead of taking her life away.

Sighing deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his unwounded shoulder. But was didn't wake up. Then Alice fell into sleep once more.


	23. Candy

**23. Candy**

It became more difficult to move in the following days. The cut of the blade in her stomach was deep, almost fatal. But Alice survived. Now she was sitting in the King of Hearts' bed, watching outside from the window view. She noticed the grey weather was gone, so did the storm. Only a happy sun with clear blue sky. She could hear the birds singing. Wonderland was in peace once more.

_"Am I finally healed completely?"_ She thought, her face was emotionless. _"Or am I dreaming again?"_

The painkillers were not working the way they used to be. She probably took too much.

She sighed, bored. She didn't love to be stuck in this bed like this. She couldn't move, she couldn't stand up herself. She hated this, but her body needed time. She didn't blame Hearts for her wounds. It was a fair battle and she was too blinded by rage to protect herself.

While she was thinking about the previous events, her eyes were hopelessly watching out; Hearts stepped in the bedroom. His wound was somehow healed faster than Alice's. He was still wearing the bandages, but that didn't knock him down to bed. If the Vorpal Blade moved an inch closer to his throat, Alice knew he wouldn't survive.

With three long steps he reached to the bed, standing beside Alice. Emerald eyes slowly turned up to him, but she suddenly jerked her head back when something colourful was shoved into her face. Blinking curiously, she noticed it was a lollipop.

_"Peppermint."_ The man purred. _"Your favorite."_ His most charming smile was on his face.

Alice smiled faintly and accepted their truce gift.

The war was finally over. She wasn't resisting anymore.


	24. Good Night

**24. Good Night**

The day was warm and sunny... The night was short and silent.

But everything was in peace. Even Alice looked peaceful, no matter she wasn't talking much lately. Her lover didn't see it as a big thing, she was only healing.

After two weeks she was finally able to step out of the bedroom and could take small walks in the green garden. Of course with his support. But tonite, she wanted to take a walk by all herself. King of Hearts was kind and sweet, but Alice wanted her freedom in movements. Slowly raising on the bed, she pushed herself off and away from a sleeping Hearts. Her bare feet felt a cold chill from the floor, but she was stronger than that. Supporting herself with the walls, Alice finally made her way out of the house... _alone._

The moon was smiling, but Alice just stared at it blankly. It was funny, but she didn't want to laugh. It was cold, but she didn't want to shudder. And she really didn't.

When her energy was drained fully, Alice sank down on her knees and sat onto the soft grass.

She loved the King of Hearts... But she was too very tired now.

Sighing, she lowered her face down. When she felt hands on her shoulders, she didn't react.

_"Let's go inside, Alice."_ The man said softly, pulling her up and into his arms; carrying her home. All Alice did was wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't say anything.

She didn't want to.


	25. Fence

**25. Fence**

Each day was growing the distance between two lovers. The man was trying his best to make her happy, keep her eyes on himself; but nothing was enough at this point. Alice was no longer responding her, like her mind was slowly drifting away from this world.

Thinking back again, they were never happy from the very beginning. And now... _what were they now?_

Laying on the bed, resting his head on her lap; the King of Hearts was talking silently. He knew she wasn't even listening to him.

_"What do you want? Just name it and I'll do it for you..."_ He sighed. It was impossible to reach her. It always was. Taking her hand and kissing inside her palm, the long haired man continued asking the same question over and over.

No words came from her. Her emerald eyes were never blinking, just staring out of the window; her breath was slow and steady.

_"Why can't we be happy?"_ Was he asking too much? Giving up, he pushed himself off the bed, leaving the room. And Alice turned her face to him, her lips twitching up to a small smirk.

-------

**A/N:** We're slowly coming to the end. I hope you're still with me. Only 5 more chapters...


	26. If Only I Could Make You Mine

**26. If Only I Could Make You Mine**

Alice opened her glossy emerald eyes from a deep sleep. Noticing she was alone in the bed, the young woman could take a lucky guess about where the man she wanted was in now. It had been a while since she called for something familiar's help. Sliding her hand under the pillow, she pulled the Vorpal Blade. The sharp edge shone lively in the darkness of the room. And then she stood up, leaving the room in silence.

The King of Hearts was drinking red wine on the couch, thinking deeply. His eyes were opened wide when he realised the figure standing in front of him.

_"Alice?"_ He gasped, but Alice didn't give him any oppurtinity to make a move to his weapon. Pressing the Vorpal Blade against his throat, she leant down and snaked her free hand over his waist to take his well-hidden blade. She wouldn't leave this to any chances anymore.

_"What are you doing?"_ He was shocked, no longer giving those seductive handsome looks. His pitch black eyes were locked onto her emerald ones, now he was weaponless and defenseless against his lover. _"I thought..."_

_"Hush..."_ Alice silenced him. _"I don't care about your thoughts."_

So waiting for her next movement, the man stayed there motionlessly. Alice leant to take the wine glass from his hand and he didn't resist.

_"You talked enough, you did enough."_ She smirked evilly. _"And it's my turn now."_


	27. Overflow

**27. Overflow**

_"This is not rage. Don't get me wrong, please."_ Alice purred almost playfully, her facial expression was soft and warm; unlike what she was doing now.

Tightening the ropes around the King of Hearts' wrists from the back, the young woman kicked him down on his knees. The man's calm attitude didn't fail, he wasn't planning to show any fear against her. Why should he fear anyways? Alice belonged to him... no matter how confused she could be.

_"So you are killing me this time?"_ He purred back after a silent frown, trying to be as seductive as he could.

Alice's smile was sweet, but there was a hint of evilness in her innocence. _"I'm only finishing my job here, you know."_ She chuckled brightly.

_A scary happiness..._

_"You know you cannot do that, Alice."_ He gave his best smile. _"You still love me."_

But Alice only leant down and tapped his forehead with the tip of her blade._ "You're still talking a lot."_ She suddenly turned her back and disappeared from sight. The King of Hearts was sweating visibly now. He certainly didn't love where this was going. But he still believed she wouldn't harm him. After a short moment, the brunette came into his view once more. She was holding something new in her hand. Hearts noticed it was for shutting his mouth up, when she taped his mouth with a huge smile on her face.

_"Now now... Isn't it better?"_ She looked down at him naughtily. Suddenly she yanked his ponytail and pulled in a painful way. _"Guess what, my broken heart..."_ She purred and cut the ponytail with her blade in a single movement.

_"I don't love you anymore."_

-----------

**A/N:** If you haven't read my drabble called "Goodbye, King of Hearts", you can check it now. It's a bit related to this storyline.


	28. Wada Calcium CD3

**28. Wada Calcium CD3**

A punch on his head and the crown was down on the floor. She didn't even let him up onto the couch. He didn't belong to higher places anymore. The only sound coming from him was another silent frown. But Alice certainly deserved more than that.

_"No screams for me?"_ The young woman gave a really innocent and offended look, but the man chose to keep his silence. _"Your_ _fault."_ She slapped him hard on the face and he swallowed blood.

_"You always seemed to be so confident about yourself. But you were only a little puppy after me."_

Hearts looked up at her with confused pitch black eyes, his expression was almost sad; but not scared. He certainly looked a lot different without his ponytail. And of course that bruised cheek was changing his looks a lot.

_"Look at you now... You're so helpless."_ Leaving the King alone in the room, Alice disappeared in the garden. She was indeed plotting something bad. Hearts' time was shortening.

He was feeling so tired now. Leaning his back to the cold wall, the man watched outside from the window. The grey air was replaced with a very colourful mood. Everything was so brightly coloured that it was eye-watering in a painful way. This wasn't a nice happiness. Something with Alice was going very wrong.

And the King of Hearts knew he would learn it very soon.

In an hour Alice returned, finding a groggy king on the floor. _"You should be thirsty."_ She kneeled down and pulled the tape from his mouth in a quick motion. Fisting his hair, she forced him to sit up; so she could make him drink up the glass. As Alice guessed, he swallowed till the last drop was finished.

It was... _milk_.

When he looked at her face questioningly, the young woman pecked a light kiss on his lips, licking the milk drops from his upper lip.

_"Alice..."_ He breathed against her chin, but he couldn't continue. He could feel his head was being heavier and his eyes were rolled up, he passed out.

Maybe the milk wasn't that innocent... Just like _Alice._


	29. The Sound of Waves

**29. The Sound of Waves**

The annoyingly bright sun lights were poking his closed eyes, making him sweat and feel more uncomfortable. He couldn't sleep like this anymore, so he had no other chance bu opening his eyes. But it made things worse. He could remember what happened and... what was going to happen to him next.

Trying to shift on the grass he was now laying, he checked around to see where Alice was. It didn't take much of time to find her. She was there, beside the QueensLand castle ruins, picking flowers. A very familiar sight... But the colours were hurting his eyes, making him moan with waves of pain.

Alice returned, when she was done with her little hobby; showering the man with the colourful petals and leaves.

_"So you're awake now."_ She smiled sweetly, like there was nothing wrong.

The King of Hearts struggled a bit to test his bindings, then gave up with a sigh. _"Untie my hands, Alice. My arms are getting numb."_ He moaned once more. He still wanted to believe she wouldn't hurt him, but...

_"Hush..."_ Then she started to hum a song from her childhood, kneeling down and stroking his hair gently.

It was almost nice... almost relaxing. It was certainly successful to calm the man down as he only watched Alice's face with a faint smile. The young woman kissed his cheek and placed a few more flowers on his hair.

_"I'll miss you."_


	30. The Kiss

**A/N:** Before starting the last chapter of this story, I want to thank everyone who supported me to go on. Especially to Jennifer. If she wasn't here, I would never finish this. Thanks!

**---------**

** 30. The Kiss**

_...It was a nice day to die._

The sun was bright, the grass was green, the sky was blue and the flowers were smelling wonderful. Everything was intoxicating, including his Alice.

_"I never enjoyed farewells."_ The young woman murmured, looking sad. _"They are always bitter."_ She sighed, placing a hand on his cheek.

_"Then don't say goodbye."_ The fallen king whispered softly... He was finally accepting his defeat. _"This doesn't need to be a_ _departure."_ He had no choice, but trying to convince her. There must be a way to stop her madness, but nothing came to his mind.

The wall of the ruins felt so cold and sharp against his back. But the view was heavenly from this angle. When the autumn leaves started to fall down, he just inhaled deeply.

All Alice did was leaning to kiss him... once more... as a last one. Then she pulled out her blade.

And cut the ropes around his wrists, setting him free.

_"Goodbye."_ She smiled, stood up and walked away... leaving a broken hearted man behind.

_...It was really a nice day to die..._ But it wasn't his day.


End file.
